Doors Open..., The
Category:Stories Category:Deciuss The Doors Open... :-''by Deciuss Falling upon his knees, the rain dripping down upon him from the heavens, he let out a sigh of fatigue and failure. His hands were stained, drenched, and dripping with the blood spilt forth from his latest, and what seem to be his last, conflict. His eyes fell upon the ground, a sence of unaccomplishment pouring forth from them. "Why, why do you not give, why give your soul to others who may not even know who you are?" The man before him slowly paced himself infront of him, a sly smirk curling across his face. His black hat tipped forth, covering his eyes which revealed complete and utter emptyness. He kneeled down and flicked his hat back, allowing his empty eyes to stare blankly upon the face that stood before him. He took the dagger from the carrying case that holstered upon his hip and placed it upon the face of his victim. "Why do you fight, when you know in the end someone else will always win? Why follow the light when the light follows the shadow?" The man upon his knees looked slowly into the blank stare of his opponent. The pain from the scars upon his body nothing more then a mere nusance. He snorted what blood poured from his nose, allowing him to breath for a short while before pouring back forth. A small, noticable smile gleamed up as his long, wet hair dripped down over his eyes and face. He let forth a small chuckle before spatting upon the vile mans face, nothing but blood ushering from the contents of his mouth. "Be...because people like you do not deserve to live within this world." The man dressed in black took a small tissue from his front pocket and wiped his face. After which, he threw the tissue to his side, allowing his free hand to land a hard punch across the jaw of the half dead man. "I do not deserve to live? Heh, paladins and their mockery do not deserve to live in this world. Do you not know that the light is nothing more then a figment of your imagination, something some cook made to get rich off poor saps like you." He chuckled again, a smile vile essence of his laugh echoing throughout the forest. He simply shook his head and stood from the position he previously was at. "If the light was as...powerful as you and your so called brothers say, then to be honest my friend...I wouldn't be here." He laughed again, this time the entirety of his laugh echoing and bellowing across the forest in which the two resided. Then, shortly after, threw off his hat and dark black trench coat, revealing his long hair. He arched his back as two gigantic dark red and black wings jutted out of his shoulder blades. He continued to laugh as he finally revealed a sword, which dangled down his hip, covering the entirety of his leg. He unsheathed the blade, and with a smooth slice, hit the man upon the neck, severing the entirety of the mans throat. "Your light." His voice began to grow deeper and more demonic. "Is nothing but a herold to the darkness." He laughed once more as the mans head rolled upon the soft soiled ground, a blank and shocked look left upon the once attached head. His laugh slowly quited down to a small chuckle as he folded his wings and pivited around, walking into the darkness of the forest, leaving the mans body where it last stood. To be continued.. I just wanted to start it and see what some people though. Just let me know what you think and Ill get on a second piece.